


Drag the Mountain Down Artwork

by OyajiMurakami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OyajiMurakami/pseuds/OyajiMurakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by blackkat's story 'Drag the Mountain Down'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag the Mountain Down Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drag the Mountain Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452289) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, thank you!


End file.
